


Нет нитей

by FelisConcolor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelisConcolor/pseuds/FelisConcolor
Summary: Надо мной нет нитей.О, это так на него похоже. Прикуёшь Лена наручниками и он отгрызёт себе руку, как лиса, попавшая в капкан. Запрёшь его в камеру — он расшибётся о стену в попытке выбраться.





	Нет нитей

            — Ты не знал? Снарт погиб. Он погиб героем.

            Барри кажется, что его ударили битой по голове. Или Обратный Флэш вернулся и снова приложил его со всей силы о ближайший дом.

            Второе даже более вероятно.

            Куда более вероятно, чем смерть Леонарда Снарта.

            Он просто не мог умереть. Он живуч настолько, что это уже похоже на магию.

            — Легендой. Он умер Легендой.

            Мик протягивает Флэшу — нет, сейчас просто Барри — запечатанный конверт. Под пальцами ощущается что-то круглое и твёрдое.

            Барри замедленно кивает в знак благодарности и уходит.

            Сейчас ему совсем нет дела до мета-людей, до врагов, до города. Даже до всего мира.

            Пусть всё катится в ад.

 

 

            Короткое послание кривым почерком пиромана на неровно оторванном клетчатом клочке бумаги:

            _«Он бы точно хотел, чтобы его получил ты»._

            И кольцо. Да. Барри помнил это кольцо. На мизинце, на правой руке. Оно всегда притягивало внимание. Особенно когда Снарт вскрывал очередной замок или возился с системой безопасности.

 

 

            Барри не знал, когда и как погиб Снарт, но он знал, как получить нужную информацию.

            Тело сорвалось на бег ещё до того, как Барри закончил размышлять.

            Он нырнул за пределы времени с такой лёгкостью, словно это была просто прогулка по парку.

 

 

            Время не существует. И никогда не существовало. Его придумали люди. Для удобства ли, для усложнения своей жизни?

            Второе — вернее.

            Сейчас, в месте, где реальность собиралась в одну точку, Барри отчётливее всего понял: времени не существует.

            Все события произошли _сейчас_.

            Снарт умер сейчас. В это самое мгновение, то же, что знаменовалось его рождением.

            Барри легко мог пролистать все события жизни его самого лучшего врага, как страницы фотоальбома. Открыть в любом месте. Остановить, как фильм, а потом проиграть ещё раз.

            Он несколько раз посмотрел их первую встречу.

            Уже тогда надо было догадаться. Уже тогда надо было понять, что этот поединок никогда не будет завершён.

            Со стороны особенно видно.

            Барри пролистал ещё несколько моментов, связанных с ним самим.

            Больше ничего.

            Только общие моменты.

            Подсматривать за всей жизнью Леонарда Барри посчитал подлостью.

            К тому же, есть большая вероятность, что узнай Лен об этом, — а он точно узнает, — он просто вморозит излишне любопытного Флэша в ближайшую вертикальную поверхность.

            Не самый лучший финал для супергероя.

 

 

            Пытаться отговорить Снарта жертвовать собой — дохлый номер. Это Барри знал наверняка. Более того, его появление лишь подтолкнёт Лена.

            Больше зрителей.

            Снарт не подчиняется приказам. Снарт не терпит управления. Для него нет худшего кошмара, чем ошейник и поводок.

            Барри прекрасно понимает, почему Леонард поступил именно так.

            _Надо мной нет нитей._

            О, это так на него похоже. Прикуёшь Лена наручниками — и он отгрызёт себе руку, как лиса, попавшая в капкан. Запрёшь его в камеру — он расшибётся о стену в попытке выбраться.

            Наверное, именно поэтому Барри всё ещё не засадил Холода в тюрьму.

            Хотя, к чёрту враньё. Барри не может себе представить жизнь без него, без самого талантливого и удачливого вора Централ Сити.

            Только вот в последний момент удача отвернулась от него.

 

            — Скарлет? А ну вали отсюда!

            — Какой «горячий» приём, Капитан Холод, — У Барри колени дрожат и дыхание застывает в груди от ядерной смеси эмоций, замешанных на адреналине, но он никогда в этом не признается.

            Лен ещё жив — и это лучшее, что может быть.

            — Вали отсюда нахрен! — Снарт в ярости. Он удивлён. Раздражён и даже немного рад. Барри читает всё это в его глазах. Невероятно живых именно в этот момент. В шаге от гибели.

            У Снарта рука внутри какого-то цилиндра.

            — Давай я покажу тебе, как надо правильно геройствовать, — произнёс Флэш, невольно улыбаясь. Он легко, словно всю жизнь только этим и занимался, извлёк пушку из кобуры на бедре Холода и, молниеносно вытащив руку вора, — тот не успел даже возмутиться, — заклинил поднимающийся рычаг рукоятью оружия. — А теперь валим!

 

            Снарт точно бы поделился своим завтраком, если бы успел поесть. Путешествия во времени на волнолёте немного закалили его организм, но не настолько, чтобы путешествовать во времени и пространстве, цепляясь за шею Флэша, который, кажется, весело хохотал.

            — Какого… чёрта… Скарлет? — делая глубокие вдохи, спросил Лен.

            — В общем, я решил, что жизнь без тебя — очень скучная штука, — глаза Барри смеялись, когда он отвечал.

            — Зачем ты пришёл? — настоял на ответе Снарт. Его не устраивали шутливые отговорки. Не сейчас, когда он уже решил, что погибнет — а теперь вот он, сидит на траве, солнце противно припекает и слепит глаза.

            Не сказать, что это так уж неприятно, жить-то всегда хорошо.

            Но бесит. Очень.

            — За тобой.

            — Учишься шутить? Похвально, но неэффективно. Здесь нужны врождённые способности. Талант, если хочешь, — Снарт скривил губы в ухмылке, и Барри тоже улыбнулся, а потом на мгновение его лицо словно потемнело.

            — Ты так хотел умереть, Лен?

            — Нет. Не было другого выхода. _Я_ не видел другого выхода, — поправился вор, поймав взгляд Флэша.

            — Мик отдал мне кольцо. Я не мог не прийти.

            — В твоём времени я уже мёртв, — заключил Снарт спокойно.

            — Теперь нет.

            — Нельзя менять время.

            — Я слишком много делаю для мира, чтобы мне не позволено было сохранить хотя бы тебя, пусть мне нельзя вернуть к жизни маму или отца, но…

            — Ещё чуть-чуть и я расплачусь, Скарлет. Давай без этого всего.

            — Заткнись, Снарт.

            — Молчу-молчу. Кольцо вернёшь?

            — Нет. Теперь это мой талисман.

            — Окей, а где мы? Точнее — когда?

            — Не знаю, — Флэш пожал плечами, беззаботно осматриваясь. Ему действительно не было никакого дела до времени. — Я просто убегал, не особенно заботясь о том, где мы окажемся в итоге.

            — Ты меня поражаешь.

            — Ну, у меня было не так много времени. Если ты вдруг забыл, я занимался спасением твоей шкуры, которую ты решил принести в жертву и красиво сдохнуть. Чертовски плохая идея.

            — Ты сам говорил, что видишь во мне хорошее.

            — Я не имел в виду это!

            — А что тогда?

            — Не знаю, ты мог бы переводить через дорогу старушек.

            — Отличная карьера.

            — В этом случае ты остался бы жив! И мне не пришлось бы выдёргивать тебя из твоего настоящего и тащить за десятки лет прочь!

            — Я не просил тебя об этом! — ледяное спокойствие Холода всегда трещало по швам в присутствии Флеша, но сейчас оно разбилось вдребезги.

            — Как и я не просил тебя геройствовать!

            — Это было моё решение! Мой выбор! А ты всё испортил!

            — Ах, испортил? — Барри прищурил глаза и сжал зубы, сдерживая ярость. — Может, мне вернуть тебя обратно, Снарт? Или вовсе вручить пистолет с парой патронов, чтобы ты мог самоубиться прямо здесь! Всё равно никто не узнает, что тебя убило не взрывом. Ответь мне, Снарт, чего ты хочешь?

            Леонард закрыл глаза. Сделал глубокий вдох. Стряхнул с рукава травинку, — когда он успел вскочить на ноги, Холод не помнил, — развернулся на пятках и пошёл прочь.

            — Серьёзно? Убегаешь?

            — Ухожу. Мне надо выпить.

            Снарт уже не видел, как Флэш сел в траву, стянул капюшон-маску и зарылся пальцами в волосы в бессильном жесте. Не так он представлял себе всё это. Совершенно не так.

            Хотя, когда со Снартом что-то шло по плану? Он словно создан для того, чтобы разрушать любые системы.

            Чего там говорить.

            Он даже Око разломал — и всё лишь только потому, что ощущение чужой власти над собой его выкручивало.

            — Лен, постой. Пожалуйста.

            Он словно споткнулся о последнее слово, произнесённое Барри. Остановился. Медленно обернулся.

            — Ты что-то хотел? — в голосе сплошной лёд.

            — Да. Я…

            Барри замолчал, ища слова. Они, как назло, разлетелись в разные стороны. Не поймать.

            — Что?

            — Пожалуй, тоже напьюсь. Во всяком случае, очень постараюсь.

            Лен криво усмехнулся, но подождал, пока Барри его догонит.

            Теперь они шли рядом. Барри украдкой бросал короткие взгляды на Леонарда. Наслаждался близостью — даже такой, отстраненной.

            Главное, что он жив. Остальное же — такие мелочи…


End file.
